


The Foreshadowing

by RaiCotine



Category: Clone High
Genre: M/M, Ponce "Poncey" de León Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiCotine/pseuds/RaiCotine
Summary: This is a story that is Litter Kills Literally but Jfk and Ponce are swapped
Relationships: JFK/Ponce "Poncey" de León (Clone High)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. The Foreshadowing

**Author's Note:**

> ‘This is Ponce’s Mind’ “This is when a Character speaks” And no colons is just the reader reading the thing

‘during the night’ It’s quite nice looking at the ceiling after a day of causing trouble with Jack. ‘Ponce chuckled’ Can’t wait to do it again tomorrow. ‘while he slept he dreamed of JFK and himself talking he didn’t know what was going on until Jack started to get mad at him, he tried to calm him down but to no avail then he stormed off until it happened a truck crashed in to him instantly killing him’ “JACK” Ponce yelled he looked around and it was already 6 he noticed tears falling off his face, he quickly wiped it off “Thank God it was just a dream” he calmed down then took a shower, during the shower he wondered why he dreamt of that, he got out of the shower drying himself off and it was 7 “Maybe i’ll ask Joan when i see her”.

Driving to school on his motorcycle, he picked up Jack as his orange van broke down they both got to school on time “I’ll see you er-uh later Poncy!” JFK spoke to him before going to class “See ya”, after class and now lunch ‘I seen Joan’ “Hey Joan” “Hm?” Joan hummed “Can i talk to you for a bit” ‘I asked’ “Alright what do you need Ponce?” “Well i had this dream last night.” “And?” “I dreamed of Jack getting hit by a truck” “Hm, dreams always have a meaning and it could be potentially foreshadowing him dying” “Is there anyway i can stop it!?” I panicked “Tell me about the entire dream first” “Alright” ‘I told her all about the dream’ “It’s suppose to be raining today and it’s best if you and JFK stayed inside then being out” “I’ll try my best” ‘I told her while walking off, I tried to stay calm when i seen Jack’ “Hey Ponce!” “Hey Jacky Boy!” “We should er-uh prank some cars during the rain” ‘I tried to act calm’ “H-Hey why don’t do something else like a sleepover?” “C’mon Poncy we can do that er-uh later.” ‘Shoot maybe i can take him for a ride on my motorcycle’ “Uh why don’t we go for a ride on my motorcycle?” “A ride doesn’t er-uh sound bad” “Then shall we go?” “No I er-uh want to cause trouble” “Jack please it’s raining bad out you might get hit by a truck or something” “Y’know what forget er-uh forget it i’ll do some trouble by myself” “Wait Jack I-“.

Then JFK stormed off “Shit Shit Shit” ‘I got to stop him’ while thinking to himself he ran outside seeing him walking in the grass “WAIT JACK” “WHAT!” he yelled back ‘I slowly walked towards Jack’ “Jack please don’t go on the road” “Oh I er-uh wonder why? am i er-uh going to get hit by a truck?” “Y’know what Ponce you’ve been er-uh acting different after you talked to Joan” “I-“ ‘he cut me off’ “WHAT DOES SHE HAVE THAT I ER-UH DON’T” ‘I noticed tears dripping off his face’ “Jack...” ‘Then the least expecting thing happened, he punched me then i fell on the wet grass’ “You can er-uh go date Joan see if i er-uh care” he walk on the road then... ‘He got crashed I felt my heart shatter as my Dream came true the car didn’t stop driving and he’s lying there in a pool of fresh blood’ “JACK!” ‘I felt tears running off my face’ “PLEASE JACK DON’T LEAVE ME” ‘I checked his pulse and it was gone, he was gone, my best friend, my crush’ ‘I heard the sirens of the ambulance coming’ ‘I didn’t want to believe he’s gone, I cried hard the medics tried to calm me but nothing’ ‘I felt nothing left of me, no feelings, no happiness, just sadness.’

‘A few days passed by and the school was hosting a funeral for Jack, I cried and cried as my father, and Jack’s dads tried to comfort me’ ‘after the funeral I stayed in my room not eating but only drinking water’ ‘nothing mattered in my life anymore, he’s gone and i’m still here.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alt end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a alternate ending for this chapter so no angst just happy end

‘during the night’ It’s quite nice looking at the ceiling after a day of causing trouble with Jack. ‘Ponce chuckled’ Can’t wait to do it again tomorrow. ‘while he slept he dreamed of JFK and himself talking he didn’t know what was going on until Jack started to get mad at him, he tried to calm him down but to no avail then he stormed off until it happened a truck crashed in to him instantly killing him’ “JACK” Ponce yelled he looked around and it was already 6 he noticed tears falling off his face, he quickly wiped it off “Thank God it was just a dream” he calmed down then took a shower, during the shower he wondered why he dreamt of that, he got out of the shower drying himself off and it was 7 “Maybe i’ll ask Joan when i see her” he spoke

Driving to school on his motorcycle, he picked up Jack as his orange van broke down they both got to school on time “I’ll see you er-uh later Poncy!” JFK spoke to him before going to class “See ya”, after class and now lunch ‘I seen Joan’ “Hey Joan” “Hm?” Joan hummed “Can i talk to you for a bit” ‘I asked’ “Alright what do you need Ponce?” “Well i had this dream last night.” “And?” “I dreamed of Jack getting hit by a truck” “Hm, dreams always have a meaning and it could be potentially foreshadowing him dying” “Is there anyway i can stop it!?” I panicked “Tell me about the entire dream first” “Alright” ‘I told her all about the dream’ “It’s suppose to be raining today and it’s best if you and JFK stayed inside then being out” “I’ll try my best” ‘I told her while walking off, I tried to stay calm when i seen Jack’ “Hey Ponce!” “Hey Jacky Boy!” “We should er-uh prank some cars during the rain” ‘I tried to act calm’ “H-Hey why don’t do something else like a sleepover?” “C’mon Poncy we can do that er-uh later.” ‘Shoot maybe i can take him for a ride on my motorcycle’ “Uh why don’t we go for a ride on my motorcycle?” “A ride doesn’t er-uh sound bad” “Then shall we go?” “Yea it’ll be er-uh fun!” he smiled bright ‘my heart’ “So why don’t we go?” 

‘we both walked out of the school it was still raining, we were about to walk on the road then’ “Woah Poncy look out” ‘he grabbed me as a car speed past us with police behind it’ “Thanks Jack” ‘I could’ve died instead never mind that we both walked to my motorcycle then we drove to a cliff, as when we were driving the rain stopped and we both got off’ “Wow Ponce look at the sunset!” he looked amazed “I know thats why we came here, and i knew you’d love it.” “Hey Ponce?” “Yeah Jack?” ‘Then he pulled me in for a kiss, I wasn’t expecting it’ “I er-uh love you” he slightly smiled “I love you too Jacky-Boy” ‘then we sat on the ground watching the sunset slowly went down’ “Why don’t we have that er-uh sleepover then?” “Who’s house?” “I er-uh guess mine?” “Alright i’m sure my father won’t mind” “Let’s go then!” he exclaimed

‘When we got to his house, his fathers were glad to have me stay for the night’ “Why don’t we er-uh watch a horror movie?” “I’m fine with it” ‘after the movie we were about to kiss again but the door opened’ “Ponce do you want some-“ ‘One of his fathers seen us about to kiss’ “Oh am i interrupting something” “er-uh yeah” “Well the food will be on the table” ‘he looked over joyed to see his son dating a guy then we both fell asleep after a long day of panic’.


End file.
